


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I considered adding the 12 unnamed kwami too but i was like, Loss of loved ones, Master fu more like Master fucked up big time, Other, The begining of the fucking universe is hard to describe, nah son heck that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of the Kwami,starting with how each met,to when Duusuu and Nooroo were  lost.





	1. Tikki

It started in the beginning.

When there was nothing.

Emptiness.

Something incomprehensible to the human mind,a vastness that was all and yet nothing.

Best not to dwell on these thoughts.

But as I said,it started with nothing.

and yet it truly began when everything.

An explosion,a blast of light and color,of sound and sight.

The beginning of the universe,light and color spread throughout the vastness,filling it's never ending space,and since it was never ending,neither was the light and color.

from the core of this great explosion came the first anything.

The very first being in the entire universe.

The first living being,who with her birth brought stars and light and color into the world.

The Kwami of creation.

Tikki.

She opened her eyes and she was the first to see the beauty of the new existence,she saw the first stars,her only companion so far in this empty,yet now filled vastness .

Tikki was the first kwami,the first living thing,and at that time.

She was the only living thing.

The kwami of creation was alone.

But it didn't fighten her.

Instead she left the center of the great explosion,the very center of everything,and set out into the great universe.

If she was born,then someday someone else must be born too,yes?

Why could another not come into the world.

All these confusing thoughts would be hard to explain now.

But somehow,tikki knew she wouldn't be alone for long,

and she was right.

Oh yes,She was right.

It just didn't go as she'd expect


	2. Plagg

It is a known fact very few things are eternal.

Tikki had no concept of time however,she'd no idea that sometimes,things ended.

She wandered the vastness of space for a time,how long however not even she could tell you.

She was alone for all that time,until the first death.

Stars,as powerful and as beautiful as they are,are not eternal as I said.

But how was Tikki,a being of creation,who only knew of creation,to understand destruction,to understand the end?

It took a long time,but Tikki learned of destruction.

But with destruction,came new life.

The second was born.

It happened like this.

Tikki was wandering the universe,searching in fact.

Something,not even she could tell what,was calling her to a particular corner of the universe,where one of the very first stars was.

She arrived to see it start,the first stars,or at least the oldest of the first stars,went supernova.

Bursting in one last show of life.

Like Tikki,the next kwami was born in a grand explosion of life.

But while Tikki's birth represented the beginning.

Plaggs resented the end.

She had to look away as they met their end,beautiful as it may have been.

When she looked back,Tikki was horrified.

It should be expected a being of creation and of life would be scared of the idea of death.

But the fear,the grief lasted but a second.

Tikki found she was no longer alone,and with this discovery Tikki was filled with overwhelming joy.

She rushed to her fellow kwami,extatic,she wished to introduce herself,to do something.

But what?

Tikki's Joy would only grow because it wouldn't take nearly as long for the others to join them.


End file.
